


The Bounty Hunter and the Merchant

by Regenerating_Degenerate



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Disaster Writes Nonsense, Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, first story yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenerating_Degenerate/pseuds/Regenerating_Degenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle was squished between Lockdown and a wall of the bounty hunter’s ship. Usually this situation would have cause him to panic but at the moment all he felt was lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bounty Hunter and the Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted and its smut, go figure

Swindle was squished between Lockdown and a wall of the bounty hunter’s ship. Usually this situation would have cause him to panic but at the moment all he felt was lust. He had boarded the ship to discuss a business deal and had accepted Lockdown’s invitation to drink. And drink they had, there were empty cubes everywhere. Now Swindle could hold his high-grade just as well as any other ‘con but tonight the high-grade seemed to be a bit stronger than anything his systems were used to so he quickly got buzzed. Lockdown had been a few cubes ahead of him and that was what had led them to their current position. Lockdown pinning Swindle against a wall, kissing him furiously as one servo held him up and the other traveled around his frame, tracing its way down to his interface panel. 

“Lockdown.” He purred when the bounty hunter’s servo finally reached its destination. Lockdown grunted and moved down to lick, suck, and nibble on the cabling of his neck. His panel slid back under the carasses from Lockdown’s servo and if he hadn’t been overcharged he would have been embarrassed at how quickly it happened. One large digit traced around his valve, gathering the lubricants that slipped out. Swindle moaned loudly when it finally parted his valve lips but whined when the finger went on its merry way. 

“Stop teasing!” He snarled unhappily but Lockdown ignored him. The mercenary finally slipped in a finger, pressing it against the nodes lining the entrance. Swindle moaned and panted. And then another digit was shoved in, his valve clenched around them both. Swindle whined and whimpered, trying to get Lockdown to move his fingers when they disappeared. He was mortified at the sound he made when he was suddenly empty and was just about to complain when he was removed from against the wall and shoved down onto a berth, on his front. Lockdown shoved him down when he tried to sit up, grabbing his hips and pulling them up so he was on all fours, chest pressed against the berth underneath him. His thighs were parted further and Swindle was just about to speak up when he felt the bounty hunter’s glossa swipe at his anterior node. His mouth fell open in shock and pleasure, to think Lockdown would do something like this willingly. Lockdown’s glossa slipped through his valve lips and Swindle all about keened. 

“Gonna make ya scream all night long.” The merc promised him and Swindle shivered as the vibrations traveled through the glossa into his valve. 

“Holding you to that.” Swindle managed to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't suppose any of you would be interested in a Bob/Sideswipe story with 3 chapters that I may or may not be working on?


End file.
